Why Don't You Stay A While?
by WingedArcher1
Summary: The battle to retake Castle Caelin is over and Matthew is skulking about as usual when he hears an all to familiar but enjoyable voice. But this time things take a slightly different turn than they do usually. He has something up his sleeve and while he wants to tip Leila off to it, he doesn't want to give it all away. You know where this is going. Rated M for sexual content.


**A/n- So I was rooting around my computer and found this story that I've had for months but never posted. It's pretty much a sequel to _The Morning Light_ , but like usual you don't really have to read that to understand this.**

Why Don't You Stay A While?

Matthew could have sworn he had heard her voice, but then again it could be his mind playing tricks on him. It had been over a year since he had even caught a glimpse of her so he had to take this chance to find out if the woman he loved was here. He turned the corner of one of Castle Caelin's corridors and saw that one unique color of hair only she had.

"Is that you Leila?" He asked with a grin, since she did have her back turned to him.

"Matthew." She replied grinning back. "It's been a long time."

"That's an understatement." Matthew chuckled. "What have you been doing? More dangerous work I suppose." He didn't quite know what to say to sound suave since he wasn't expecting to see her here.

"We're spies Matthew." She said a bit sarcastically. "Everything we do is dangerous."

"I guess that's true. So how long do you think this mission is going to last?" He had something planned, something he knew she would love, something life altering as well.

"Well, my objective is the same as yours: Rescue the Marquess of Pherae. If things go well, I'll be in Ostia at the same time as you are." She told him, though she could sense he was up to something with his questions and it made her smirk since usually he did some pretty romantic things.

"Is that so?" Matthew asked rhetorically, ready to make his move. "Maybe then you'd have time to visit my hometown?" It wasn't quite what she was expecting, so she was actually drawing a blank for once.

"You mean where you were born? Why?" She asked back.

"To meet my parents of course." Matthew answered with a smile. "You know I've talked to them about you before, well now they want to meet you." His plan was to have her come and then have a romantic date where he would propose. He even had the ring he wanted to use on him at the moment, just so he wouldn't lose track of it.

"Hm." Leila muttered thinking about it. She had a lot on her mind with the Black Fang and now Matthew was giving her even more things to think about. But she was glad he wanted to take a new step in their relationship so she was going to respond positively. "Matthew-"

"Ha, ha." Matthew chuckled at her indecision. "Well, that's that, you don't have to decide now. See you later." And with that he was going to leave, otherwise he knew he was going to give something away since Leila knew him so well. But Leila wasn't having any of that and grabbed his arm before he was too far away.

"Nuh uh, you aren't getting away that easily." She said pulling him as close as she could. "Why don't you stay awhile, I've got time before I have to head back. And who knows how long it will be until we see each other again." And with that she wrapped her arms around his body and kissed him on the lips very passionately. At first Matthew tried to get away, but he soon realized she was right as usual and started kissing her back. Honestly, he had been thinking about this for a long time, and it relieved him of a bunch of stress. That is until Leila's hands started trailing down his back and to his pants since that's where the ring was.

"Ah, don't you think we should be doing this somewhere more private?" He asked breaking off the kiss.

"Mm, it's not like I'm going to take your pants off right here in the hallway, unless you've suddenly gotten into that sort of thing." Lelia teased before reaching his butt and giving it a tight squeeze. Matthew prayed to Elimine that she didn't think anything was in his pocket, but obviously She wasn't listening. "Hm, seems you've got something in there, I wonder what kind of goodies you stole from the castle."

"Oh, it's just some gold, nothing too special." He said, half telling the truth like a good spy did on a regular basis.

"Matthew, you know I can see right through you, stop lying." Leila said with a smirk before reaching her hand down his back pocket and taking out the item. It was a gold ring, very well made and with very pure gold composition. "Nice, where did you get this from?"

"The jewlery store." Matthew said resigning to the fact he had just gotten found out. But Leila just chucked, not believing him.

"Good one Matthew. Well it doesn't look like any of Lord Hausen's rings, so you should be safe." She told him.

"Look at the engravement Leila." Matthew said kinda seriously and Leila sensed it. So she looked on the inside of the ring and it read _To My One and Only Love, Leila_. Leila's mouth opened wide in surprise and she moved her hand up to cover it.

"Matt-Matthew, are you serious?" She asked, very taken a back by this turn of events.

"Of course I am." Matthew said in a 'duh' tone. "Leila, I've loved you for a long time, way before I even told you, and I want to be with you the rest of our lives. One day we're going to have to stop this spy stuff and there is no one else I would rather settle down with. Sorry I couldn't do this in a more romantic way, but will you marry me?"

"You dummy, of course I will!" Leila said giving him another big hug, mostly because she was happy, but also because she didn't want him to see that she was about to cry in happiness. "I'm surprised you didn't ask earlier, like before I went on this mission."

"Well, I didn't want to distract you. I couldn't live with myself if I was the reason you got killed." Matthew explained. "And believe me, if you wouldn't have disappeared the morning before, I probably would have proposed right then."

"I love you." Leila said with the biggest smile before kissing him on the lips again and pushing him against the wall. Luckily the rest of the army was catching up with Lyn and the others so no one saw anything, but they knew eventually they would need somewhere to move this.

"Don't hit me for thinking this, but I have the distinct feeling you might know of a secret room we can go to." Matthew said breaking the kiss again.

"Well, what kind of spy would I be if I didn't?" Leila teased before taking his hand again and leading him down the hall. They turned a few corners before she opened a door and dragged him through. Matthew quickly saw a good sized bed, but nothing else before he was thrown into the closet next to it.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" He said trying to get out, but Leila had propped it closed with a chair.

"You had a surprise, so I get a surprise." Leila said in a victorious tone. "Just take your clothes off and I'll let you out when I'm ready."

"Fine, but it better be good." Matthew said following instructions. He knew Leila loved to tease him, so he really wasn't upset. Eventually he stripped himself naked and when he did, he finally realized what was happening. He was going to have sex for the first time in over a year. Unsurprisingly that got him excited, as shown by how fast he was getting hard. "Hey, you better let me out soon, or I may just finish in here." He called out. Leila giggled slightly at that before getting into position.

"Come on out, I moved the chair." She called out. So Matthew opened the door to find her sitting on the edge of the bed, wearing nothing but her purple leggings that also strapped around her waist for some reason. If any part of him wasn't excited before, well it was now. "So, how do I look?" She asked him in a seductive tone.

"Better than all my dreams combined." Matthew said getting a closer look.

"Hm, what do you do in these dreams of yours I wonder." Leila said continuing to tease. "Why don't you show me?" Now it was Matthew's time to smirk and grin.

"Alright then, spread your legs." He said in his own seductive voice. Leila did so, not exactly knowing what he would do, but when he moved his head down near her hips, she figured it out.

"Taking it slow I see." She said even though she really wanted him to get started down there.

"Slow? You'll be gripping the sheets and moaning in ten seconds tops." Matthew said before starting to place small kisses on her upper thigh.

"Ten seconds, aren't you just a bit coooonagh!" Right in the middle of her sentence he shifted his mouth and tongue to her clit and started quickly lapping his tongue back and forth. The sudden burst of pleasure made Leila fall back onto the bed and Matthew grinned as much as he could. Of course part of this was their time apart, but he knew that was something he could take advantage of. He grabbed her legs with his hands and brought his mouth closer to her opening and began penetrating it with his tongue.

"Matthew, oh Matthew." Was all Leila could moan as she did indeed start grabbing the sheets hoping it would help her hold on for just a bit longer. But Matthew wasn't going to stop, he knew she was good for more than one orgasm, especially with how pent up she should be. He quickened his licking pace even more and Leila wrapped her legs around his head allowing his tongue to reach as far as it could inside her. A few seconds later she let out a huge moan as she orgasmsed and Matthew cleaned up the liquids that came out.

"Hm, I was wrong, seven seconds." He said when his head was released from Leilia's legs.

"I hate you." Leila huffed when she finally caught her breath. She was fibbing of course since she loved it, but it was way to short.

"No you don't, you love me." Matthew said climbing into the bed next to her and grinning. "And the night is still young, unless you've lost your stamina over the last year."

"Oh please, you know how long I can go for." And long was a pretty good estimate considering they went on about three more times before they finally tired each other out. They couldn't even get dressed or make any quips before they fell asleep for the night right then and there. Their sleep was peaceful, but soon enough the morning came and Leila figured it was a good time for another disappearance. She took one last look and Matthew's face and smiled before placing a kiss on his lips.

"Sorry hot stuff, but I have to go." She whispered before trying to roll out of the bed. But suddenly a hand shot out and grabbed her arm.

"Hey, why don't you stay a while?" Matthew asked, not even opening his eyes at first.

"Matthew, you know I have to go back or they'll think something is up. Last night was great and I know it will be better when we meet up again, but it's time for me to go." Leila told him.

"Why, we know where Marquess Pherae is." Matthew countered, sitting up and opening his eyes. "And we need every fighter we can get at this point, heck Mark would love another thief, and you and Lyn would get along great."

"Is that the only reason why I should stay?" Leila asked, slowly getting turned on to the idea of staying.

"Well I figured hot sex every night with your handsome fiancee was a given fact." Matthew joked. "But seriously, I can't stand being away from you any longer. What if something happens, what if this takes longer than we think? I'd feel better if you were closer to me. Please Leila, this is as close to begging you're going to get from me." Leila thought it over, not for a long time mind you, and then slid back into the bed and into Matthew's arms.

"I guess you've made your point." She said, though she was happy her mind was changed. "But don't think I'll be letting you off easy, I can and will show you up whenever I can." She teased.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Matthew said getting close enough to smell her hair. "I love you Leila."

"And I love you Matthew." Leila said back before feeling something rub up against her butt. "Is that just a case of morning wood, or are you ready to go again?"

"Let's find out shall we?"


End file.
